


ENHYPEN Vol. 1 - Entropy

by consistently_inconsistent



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Double Agents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fire Powers, Heeseung is just tired, Ice Powers, Jake is tired of their shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Opposites Attract, Park Jongseong | Jay & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake Are Best Friends, Park Jongseong | Jay is Bad at Feelings, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped, Park Sunghoon is Bad at Feelings, Pining, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Superheroes, Superpowers, and also roomates, but also a kinda love square, i think you can guess who has which, its a mess honestly, its weird you'll see, kinda literally - Freeform, love square kinda, so much pining, superhero team heejayjakesun, vigilantes sunghoon jungwon and ni-ki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: Okay, so here's how Jay's day usually goes: he wakes up in time for morning lectures, makes sure Jake does the same because Jay can't remember the last time his best friend didn't sleep through his alarm, makes sure he doesn't fall asleep in class, arrives at ENHYPEN's daily government-mandated training session in time, ensures that he doesn't get his ass handed to him by a training bot, ensures that he doesn't get his ass handed to him by Heeseung (he usually does), fulfills his superhero duties (at least as much as he can with the presence of a certain vigilante), and makes sure him and Jake get back to their dorm time in time to catch Park Sunghoon on his way back from his part time job at the library so Jay can get his daily dose of the best smile on the planet and also fulfill his daily flirting quota.Park Sunghoon is a literature major, a 1st year just like Jay, he lives across the hall in the dorm opposite Jay and Jake's, and he is quite possibly the prettiest boy Jay has ever seen in his entire fucking life.Anyway, yeah, superhero duties.;a.k.a Jay, his superhero alter ego, a vigilante that's constantly throwing off his plans, and the cute literature major who lives across the hall.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 48
Kudos: 90





	1. Flicker Vol. 1 - The Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> ive been talking about superhero rivals jayhoon for 1235768795789 years so i decided to stop sulking and just do it - this fic is completely unplanned asdfghjk so i don't know how it's go rn and i've only got a very rough idea of where this is going but!!! i hope!!! you guys enjoy it!!!! anyway!!!
> 
> stan jayhoon😔✌️

The cold has never been good for Jay's powers.

He was born with a higher body temperature, courtesy of his fire starting/proofing/bending/manipulating abilities, so he tends to start layering up around 24-25 degrees. The cold also means that **a)** he has to wear that heated super-suit instead of his regular one, **b)** said super suit doesn't have quite the same level of functionality as his usual one, **c)** he's still at least a little cold and very much out of his element, so his combat skills and considerably hindered and he gets tired much, much, faster, and **d)** it's much easier for his powers to be completely ineffective in Seoul's sub-zero winter temperatures. 

Except here's the thing - it's Autumn right now.

The air when Jay had left his dorm with Jake for training is crisp, but not quite cold just yet. Jay had managed just fine in his thin white shirt and black slacks and Jake had been beside him in nothing but joggers and a muscle tee so it really _couldn't_ have been _that_ cold. It _shouldn't_ have been _this_ cold now either, given it had only been a couple hours since their training session.

And it _wouldn't_ have been this cold, had it not been for _him_.

Jay doesn't know his name, it appears that the media and the general public haven't given him one yet - this checks out, given that Jay himself was active as a superhero for a little over an entire year before they finally dubbed him 'Flicker' (which was a little bit insulting given that Jay's fires were far, far, more than mere sparks) - Jay mostly just refers to him as Elsa, partly because it pisses the guy off a little. He's terrific really, as much as Jay hates to admit it, fast on his feet and quick with a flick of his wrist, hurling ice at his enemies in various forms. He's also kinda attractive, given Jay hasn't seen any of him except his figure - lean and long and clinched at the waist and, admittedly, kind of stunning - and a head of pitch, black, hair. He's also absolutely insufferable - and he's been at almost all of Jay's missions for almost 2 whole months now.

It always ends the same way, with Jay's destination frozen over in a thin sheet of ice and Jay's particular assigned task usually taken care of, like the picking up of a secret government document, or the rescuing of an officials family member. However, given that Elsa is not employed by the government the same way Jay and his team are - this is kinda, well, illegal, and Elsa obviously has a motive to himself, sneaking away with private documents or data scans, and always leaving right as Jay arrives, saying hello and goodbye with a two fingered salute before he disappears. He hasn't exactly done anything morally wrong per say, Jay knows the government he works for (as well as, let's be honest, most governments in general) are kind of fucked, but Jay doesn't know what Elsa does with the information he steals and it could ultimately lead to something very bad - although Jay does find how little their supervisor, a senior official named Kim Taehyung a.k.a the superhero V, cares versus how much their department head, an old retired army general named Boo Byunghoon, cares a little strange. 

Jay and Elsa clashed a couple of times, but neither time has worked to Jay's favor because Elsa fights with the goal of getting away and only getting away, and, while Jay doesn't like to admit it, he's a good deal faster than Jay is - although Jay's certain he could beat him in strength. These fights are almost always one sided, Jay is short tempered and gets angry fast, Elsa is the opposite, teasing and yet somehow quiet, as if Jay amuses him more than anything else. His voice, although distorted to protect his identity, is light and giggly and even though he doesn't speak too much, when he does there's almost always has a flirtatious edge to it - Jay really just wants to punch him.

"So, he got there first, huh?" Sunoo asks.

Kim Sunoo, a.k.a S-DIVISION #3D, a.k.a Chamber 5, is the youngest of Jay's team of 4. He, like most of their team, is deadly powerful, his particular power set including the ability to completely overwhelm his victims senses - for example, increasing or decreasing his victims perception of sight and sound, until they can hear or see nothing at all. It's a rare and vague power, unlike Jay's which has been imagined and reimagined in films and comic books an innumerable amount of times over the years, and it's also incredibly dangerous, particularly when the four of them are working as a team. Kim Sunoo is also a little shit, which is why he's looking at Jay with absolute glee, lips spread into an annoying large smile.

"Again?" Jake calls out from wear he sprawled over one of their long, futuristic, white sofas, "what is this, like, the 10th time?"

Jake Sim, a.k.a S-DIVISION #3C, a.k.a I-LAND, is the third member of Jay's team. He's also Jay's college roomate, support system, son, annoyance and best friends since they were both recruited into the S-DIVISION Training Centre at Age 12. Jake's power is permeation, meaning he can phase through any solid matter and let any solid matter pass through him, this is a cool power, very very cool, it also means that Jake just phases through door without knocking which, when you share a dorm with him, can lead to many, many, many, soul-crushingly awkward situations. Still, the powers cool, it make's him exceedingly helpful in infiltration missions, plus it's also practically impossible to land a punch on him unless he's very tired or you catch him insanely, insanely, fast before he has a chance to activate his powers - which, given how much the guy trains and works out is a whole other thing in and of itself.

"Try 15th," Heeseung says, he's fussing over the projected screens they have, trying to go over whatever data on Elsa they can get - not that they every manage to get any, "more of this and they're going to send in a senior to take care of the guy."

Lee Heeseung, a.k.a S-DIVISON #3A, a.k.a The Diver, is the first member of their team, and also their ~~fearless~~ cautiously fearful leader. Heeseung is easily the most powerful of them all, with the ability to manipulate time. It's a risky power, so Heeseung's never used it to its full extent - to the point where they don't quite know what it's full extent is, but Heeseung can easily manipulate someone perception of time, speeding things up and slowing things down to his benefit, he can also manipulate and individuals passage of time, causing them to age forwards or backwards at will granted this usually takes a lot out of him. His most useful ability is to able to reverse time for a couple of seconds, not much, they haven't ventured that far into it yet, but long enough to be able to avoid a bullet wound - Heeseung can also stop time momentarily, creating some sort of pocket in time where nothing moves forward or backwards, unless Heeseung wills it to. It's freaky, Heeseung is freaky - freaky powerful that is. 

And that leaves Jay, a.k.a S-DIVISON #3B, a.k.a Flicker. He controls fire, if you didn't figure that out already.

"What do you mean seniors?" Jay asks, springing up from his own spot on the sofas, "like, to investigate the dude? Take him away? Finally get him off my goddamn back?" Heeseung hums, "probably all of the above," he says, "as well as detain him and figure out who exactly he works for and what exactly he's doing with all the stuff he's taking." Jake gets up from his spot, walking over to hover beside Heeseung and peer at the screen, "what did he take this time?" He asks. Heeseung shrugs, "same as usual - more about the S-DIVISION projects, like, what's coming next and what not, I don't know why it's all so sensitive given that most info on the S-DIVISION is kept pretty public, but Chief is panicking over it enough for it to be a problem."

"As far as we know," Sunoo adds.

"What?" Jay asks, scrutinizing Sunoo.

"Just that everything about the S-DIVISION is kept public, but only as far as we know," Sunoo says, "god knows what they're hiding in there that they haven't told us about - told anyone about."

"Sunoo," Heeseung hisses, "stop," and they drop the subject.

They always drop the subject.

Heeseung fiddles around on the screen some more as the four of them settle into silence, they've been a team for a while now, they know each other inside out, but the nature of their always adds a level of tension to their relationship with each other. They've known each other for years and years, trained and honed their abilities together, gotten injured together, gotten fucked over but wanna vigilantes together - but they've never, well, sat down and talked, at least except Jay and Jake - Jay loves these boys, he just doesn't know how much he _likes_ them.

Heeseungs turns the screen off with a snap, turning around to face them. "Okay, time to wrap up I guess," he says through a sigh, he sounds tired, Heeseung always sounds tired. "9:06," Jake says, looking down at his watch before catching Jay's eyes, "if we get dressed quickly we'll be able to catch him on his way back from his library shift." Jay stands up instantaneously at that, "you had me at 9:06," he says, rushing to their changing rooms as fast as his feet can carry him, leaving the sounds of his three teammates laughing behind him.

* * *

Okay, so here's how Jay's day usually goes: he wakes up in time for morning lectures, makes sure Jake does the same because Jay can't remember the last time his best friend didn't sleep through his alarm, makes sure he doesn't fall asleep in class, arrives at ENHYPEN's daily government-mandated training session in time, ensures that he doesn't get his ass handed to him by a training bot, ensures that he doesn't get his ass handed to him by Heeseung (he usually does), fulfills his superhero duties (at least as much as he can with the presence of a certain vigilante), and makes sure him and Jake get back to their dorm time in time to catch Park Sunghoon on his way back from his part time job at the library so Jay can get his daily dose of the best smile on the planet and also fulfill his daily flirting quota.

Park Sunghoon is a literature major, a 1st year just like Jay, he lives across the hall in the dorm opposite Jay and Jake's with his roommate Byun Euijoo, and he is quite possibly the prettiest boy Jay has ever seen in his entire fucking life. He's tall, just a little taller than Jay himself, slim and lithe, with these deep, dark, eyes framed with thick eyelashes and strong brows, falling into his cute little nose that's just a little turned up at the end, down to his plush, full, lips and _oh my god_ , Jay could die. He also has this big bright smile, where his eyes crinkle at the edges, and this loud, infectious laugh, and just, okay Jay is kind of fucking whipped.

Jay's government mandated superhero hours end at 9 - and given that Jay doesn't have extra work to do, which he often does, but lately it seams like luck has been on his side. Sunghoon works part time at the college library, his shift ends at 9:15 and he usually makes his way back to the dorm at 9:30 - Jay has been timing his arrival back at his and Jake's dorm to suit this for most of the past year. Whenever he can at least. Jake used to get annoyed about it at first, but even he's started to hope for it, Jay calls it the Park-Sunghoon-Is-Pretty Effect.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked him out yet," Jake says.

They're walking back to the dorms right now, Jay drags his feet behind him, tired and a little pissed off - granted he's already feeling better because they're like 3 minutes away from home and right on time, "Really," Jake continues, "I thought you would've made your move in like, the first three months. Like, I know you flirt with him all the time but I really thought you would've asked him out by now." Jake pauses to think, "or at least like hooked up after getting drunk at a frat party." Jay snorts, pulling his arms over his head in a stretch, "maybe one day," he says, "hopefully." Jake laughs, "why not just, I don't know, ask the guy out?" he says, "there's no harm in trying." Jay agrees with that, in theory at least, but it's a lot easier said than done. 

When they walk into their dorm block Jay grins immediately, clearly his (read: Jake's) time management skills are paying off because right there, standing outside their building, is Park Sunghoon, talking to someone on his phone. He looks as good as he always does, dark hair tousled and clothes carefree but still styled to perfection, with dark jeans and a striped long sleeve under a too-big denim jacket, the leather satchel he carries around for his book slung across his shoulder. He looks tense, Jay notes, eyebrows clenched and talking in hushed whispers with whoevers over the phone. When he spots Jay and Jake approaching he lets out a sigh and say a final few words to whoever he's talking - Jay isn't able to catch them - before cutting the call with a frustrated sigh and running a hand through his hair. It's a habit Jay has picked up on over the months, something the other boy does constantly, it's also incredibly attractive.

"Hey, Sunghoon-ah!" Jake says as they get closer. Sunghoon's tension seams to melt away as he sees them, quickly flashing a smile.

God, Jay adores that smile.

"You okay?" Jay asks the taller boy. "You looked pretty frustrated there."

Sunghoon shrugs, clutching his bag closer. "It's nothing, just this one kid who keeps forgetting to bring back his books and keeps getting me in trouble because of it."

Jake and Jay both chuckle at that as the three of them step into the building and stand by the elevator together. Jay looks him up and down - he's never been subtle with Sunghoon - and gives him a smirk. "You look good, by the way," he says, nonchalantly, "I wonder how anyone gets any reading done at the library with you sitting there."

Jake immediately groans, burying his face in his hands. Sunghoon just laughs airily, bright and light and just so cute. "Thank you," he says through a giggle, "granted you do tell me that everyday."

"And it doesn't get any less true."

Sunghoon just laughs once again.

They make easy conversation as they ride the elevator up, Jake and Jay ask Sunghoon how his literature classes are going and in turn Sunghoon asks them about how they're finding their business course. Conversation has always flowed easy between them, they're all the same age and they're pretty much forced to interact with each other given how close to each other they live. It's an easy relationship really, friendly and tension-free, it just adds to the already piling reasons of why Jay likes Sunghoon so much. The elevator dings once they reach their floor and Jay gestures for Sunghoon to leave first, as he always does, gentleman that is (Jay catched Jake roll his eyes and pointedly ignores him). Their dorms are both about 5 doors into the hallway and as they both reach their doors Jay remembers to shoot Sunghoon a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Sunghoon-ah," he says, twisting his doorknob with a wink, "sleep well."

Sunghoon laughs, opening his own door, "I'll try my best," he says.

And then he's gone, and Jay and Jake are still standing there. Jay basks in the afterglow of his presence, Jake rolls his eyes and pushes him inside. "Really, you just gotta ask him out already," he snarks, closing the door behind them. Jay collapses onto his bed with a huff, waving Jake off with a swish of his hand. "Yeah," he says, rolling onto his side to make eye contact with Jake, who now mirrors him on his own bed, "maybe one day."

* * *

Jay wakes up early the next morning, makes himself some instant coffee, and finds a text from one Lee Heeseung.

He scrambles to check what it is, given that Heeseung very rarely texts him - least of all on his normal phone, given that even the phone he uses for superhero work doesn't recieve too many calls or texts from their dear lader. That being said, Heeseung just doesn't text much in general - as opposed to both Jake and Sunoo who at any given moment are spamming Jay's phone with hundreds of thousands of notifications, both on their group chat and on private. Jay goes through Jake's messages, mostly because he gets what Jake's talking about - Sunoo's are more on the side of high school gossip, mostly about a bunch of kids Jay has never met or even heard of, so excuse Jay if he doesn't care about how _"Yuna from Math Class totally has a girlfriend in college but is also most definitely thing-ing with Doyoung from AP Bio"_.

The text message reveals itself to be a single link, and at first Jay is a little vary of clicking on it.

This is in part due to the obnoxious little winky face emoji that follows.

Heeseung uses emoji's pretty obsessively - Jay knows this because despite the fact that the older doesn't text all that much, he does post 24/7 on his instagram and Jay cannot count the amount of times he's seen Heeseung use an emoji he can't even name. Nevertheless, Jay tentatively clicks on the link, it _has_ to be at least somewhat important right? Especially given that Heeseung's the one who sent it. It takes him to some sort of news sight, cleanly designed and minimalistic. Jay scrolls down, just a little confused as to what exactly it is that Heeseung wants him to see.

And then he sees it.

The headline after headline, all written in big, bold letters, all about the same boy and all accompanied by the same picture - a picture of an all too familiar figure. He's standing the way he always does whenever him and Jay cross paths, cheeky, hand fixed in a two fingered salute before he makes a fast getaway, leaving Jay cold and angry and about to get yelled at, first by Heeseung, then by V, then eventually by The Commander, and who knows, maybe one day the president. The article is long, filled with thousands and thousands of comments, some admiring, some wary. Jay grimaces. 

" **VIGILANTE OR SUPERHERO: SEOUL WELCOMES ITS NEWEST SUPER** **- _BLIZZARD_** ** _!_ SEPARATE FROM THE GOVERNMENT'S SUPER TEAMS BTS, TXT AND EN-, WHO IS THIS NEW ARRIVAL? AND WHAT IS HE UP TO HERE IN SEOUL?**"

**"MEET _BLIZZARD_ : SEOUL'S MOST RECENT SUPERHERO - OR VILLIAN?"**

**"FRIEND OR FOE? SEOUL'S NEWEST ICE BASED SUPERHERO CAUSES WAVES AMIDST THE ONLINE AND REAL LIFE COMMUNITY - WHO IS HE? WHERE IS HE FROM? AND WHOSE SIDE IS HE ON?"**

**"READY FOR WINTER? MEET _BLIZZARD_ , THE NEWEST ADDITION TO SEOUL'S CATALOGUE OF SUPERS!"**

**"A MONTH AFTER HIS FIRST APPEARANCE, SEOUL'S NEWEST SUPER FINALLY CATCHES MEDIA ATTENTION - WHO IS _BLIZZARD?_ WHO DOES HE WORK FOR? AND WHERE DID HE COME FROM?"**

Damn, Jay was really hoping the media would've given him a lame super name instead. 

The articles are endless, one after the other, pilling on and on and on to the point where Jay can't see much else. Jay's a little bitter - again, it took a whole year for the media to give him a superhero name, why does Elsa get one so easily? He's also worried, partly because he echoes many of the questions these articles are asking, and because he knows no one has the answer to any of them - at least, no one on Jay's side. Who is ~~Elsa~~ Blizzard? Who does he work for? And when the fuck is he going to stop hijacking Jay's goddamn missions?


	2. Blizzard Vol. 1 - The Neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, young love," Chaeryeong snorts, "speaking of," she continues, fixing Sunghoon with a stare, "that boy of yours came by today." 
> 
> "Boy?"
> 
> "The cute blonde one, with the piercings, who looks like he might be a soundcloud rapper."
> 
> "Ah, Jay."
> 
> "That's the one."
> 
> Sunghoon hasn't told anyone else about his suspicions yet, about how he thinks Jay and his friends and part of the governments newest superhero team (they're barely new anymore though, they've been around for almost a year), no one except his roommate Euijoo and that's because Euijoo is harmless and also lives with Sunghoon so keeping secrets from him is unbelievably difficult. Sunghoon hasn't even told Sowon yet, which in some way is perhaps breach of trust because really he knows she should know this things. Sunghoon justifies himself by saying that really he has no proof, but even so Sunghoon is pretty much 100% sure. Sunghoon hasn't quite figured out the exact reason he hasn't said anything. Maybe it's the pre-established attraction but Sunghoon likes to think he's not that smitten by the boy. Whatever it is, Sunghoon needs to figure it out quick, before it gets him caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long but the update schedule here is going to be a little less regular than most of my works, about once a month or so! I j wanted to get this out before hoon's birthday so here!!! Thank you guys for sticking around!!!

Sunghoon knows his neighbours are superheros.

He doesn't have proof, not yet at least, but he definitely knows it's true. Jake Sim is the infamous _I-LAND_ , and Jay Park is the equally revered _Flicker_ , both part of the government's newest Super Project from a couple years ago, _ENHYPEN,_ or as commonly stylized EN-, which already has some 15 on campus fan-clubs. Sunghoon still can't proved this (at least not until he really digs into it and probably gets Jungwon involved), but he knows without a shadow of a doubt that it's true. It's still kinda weird though. Living next to a pair of superheroes is already a strange situation in and of itself, but it's especially strange when one of them simultaneously hates your guts and flirts with you ceaselessly - all without even knowing it.

Sunghoon definitely likes Jay though, in that he's definitely attracted to him (Jay looks like all of Teenage Sunghoon's badboy with a heart of gold fantasies personified) and that he seems like a really good guy - even with all the corny flirting. Sunghoon kinda likes the guy, he's not quite yet at a crush stage, but the attraction is there and honestly if it wasn't Sunghoon's literal job to steal from Jay's employer and mess up with his missions, he would've probably asked him out already. Unfortunately it is, and Sunghoon can't help but think that anything happening between them in the near future is _far_ from likely.

"You're _this_ close to getting caught, you know that?" Sowon says, eyes boring holes into the back of Sunghoon's skull.

Sunghoon glares back defiantly, "I got the job done, didn't I? What's the problem?"

Sowon slams the files Sunghoon brought in onto her desk and sits herself down on the chair, staring up at Sunghoon, eyes a mix of worry and anger. Sunghoon knows she cares for him, the same way she cares for everyone she employs, he also knows her anger is justified - but Sunghoon's always been stubborn, and even if it was a little risky, he _did_ get the job done, that had to count for _something_!

"You realize that if you get caught yesterday it'd be over for you, right?" Sowon says, Sunghoon catches Jungwon flinch and he resists the urge to pat the top of his head reassuringly, the way he always does when the younger is nervous. "The government is not friendly to most of it's supers," Sowon continues, eyes leaving Sunghoon and instead staring into the files on her desk as she flips through its pages, "especially unregistered - and powerful - ones that aren't on it's payroll," she makes eye contact with Sunghoon again, her gaze fiery in a way they always are when she's being serious, "now that the media's starting to take notice of you it won't be too long before the government tries to track you down - you can evade them just fine, you're sneaky like that I know, but not if you get cocky," she slams the file shut, "so promise me you're going to be careful, understood?"

Sunghoon purses his lips. "Yes, Noona," he says.

She spins around on her chair, so he's facing her back. "Okay, go on then, we'll send Jungwon you're next mission when it comes in."

Sunghoon walks out of the room, fists clenched and eyebrow creased. Jungwon follows behind him, looking unreasonably nervous. Well, perhaps Sunghoon is unreasonably not-nervous - Jungwon tends to be right more often than he does. The walk quickly through their headquarters. The Ground is a hard place to navigate if you haven't grown up in it, dark and dreary, full of twists and turns and pathways that lead who knows where. Sunghoon knows it like the back of his hand.

The Ground is an underground vigilante group of secret superpowered citizens, unregistered and unemployed under the government, formed decades ago by supers who didn't want to live under the governments incredibly strict regulations for super-powered individuals. They're not exactly rare, making up about 5% of the population which in a city as populous as Seoul is a lot of people, but they're rare enough to be considered a threat - especially when the government hasn't slapped its seal of approval on them. The Ground is everything from a home to a terrorist organisation, depending on who you ask. It's an underground community, run and funded almost completely by government double agents, unhappy with the way the government and its many branches treat it's supers. A safe haven for anyone out of the ordinary.

Sunghoon has grown up here.

His mother could manipulate water, his father could manipulate weather, Sunghoon grew up roaming these extremely confusing halls. 

"What did chief want to talk about this time?" Ni-ki asks when Sunghoon and Jungwon enter their headquarters. It's a large room in The Ground’s Agent Wing, where all of The Ground’s vigilante-employees work out of. Sunghoon, Jungwon and Ni-ki's is filled to the brim with giant computers - courtesy of Jungwon's powers. Jungwon poses the ability to absorb and manipulate information from any device he finds, essentially making him a super computer. He essentially organizes all of Sunghoon's missions, hacking into practically anything he wants with a blink of his eyes and a tap of his fingers. Ni-ki, their other partner, is Sunghoon get away. Ni-ki's a prodigy, but too young to be properly in the field just yet (Sunghoon himself is just about old enough). Ni-ki has super agility and super speed all topped off with the reflexes of a goddamn cat. He's incredible, and Sunghoon hates to admit it but in a fight Sunghoon would not want to be on the team without Ni-ki in it.

They hadn't done much today, really Sunghoon had only come in to be yelled at by Sowon and interpret and process the files he'd retrieved with Jungwon. After yesterday's activities Sunghoon is tired, even 24 hours later, so he's actually quite thankful for that - he doesn't know why Ni-ki has even come in today though.

"The usual," Jungwon says, sighing, "Sunghoonie hyung is reckless blah blah blah don't get caught blah blah blah."

Ni-ki snorts, "man, she should get an award for putting up with you, Hyung."

Sunghoon smacks the back of Ni-ki's head, "if she should get an award for dealing with me, she should be made president once she has to handle you." He grabs his super suit - it's been lying on the floor since he got back from his mission, changed into normal clothes, and met Sowon - and stuffs it into his backpack, ignoring Ni-ki's cry of _I'm just not that bad Hyung!_ Grabbing his jacket and slipping it on over his shoulders, Sunghoon gestures at the two younger boys, "come on, lets get out of here."

"Same tube as usual?"

"Of course, I have a "library shift" today."

The tubes are what get The Grounds’s citizens from The Ground - which is located way underground, as the name would perhaps suggest - back up to Seoul. They're giant glass lifts of sorts, located all over the city in spost owned by The Ground’s citizens - for example, Sunghoon's university library, owned by a nice middle aged man name Lee Hyun with some sort of telekinetic ability. The tube that goes into library pops out in the back, behind a rigorously hidden printing room that no one uses because none of the printers in it have worked for some 36 years. The tubes themselves are mildly terrifying, giant glass cylinders with the ability to hold a maximum of 7 people at a time, that take its inhabitants up and down at a speed so fast that one needs to strap themselves into the walls to not risk being hurtled into the floor or the ceiling, depending on whether one is going in or out. It's almost like an amusement park ride - without almost all of the amusement. 

Sunghoon is still always woozy when he steps out. 

Almost everyone who works at the library is a Ground employee, which is how Sunghoon gets away with faking his job here. To be fair, only 3 people really work at the College Library. Lee Hyun, and his twin nieces Lee Chaeyeon and Chaeryeong - both of whom are unregistered supers and The Ground’s citizens as well, with some sort of illusion creating ability, Sunghoon isn't too sure. He's endlessly thankful for them though, it's through them that Sunghoon really gets away with anything at all.

"Ah Sunghoon-ah and friends, you're back!" Chaeryeong says, when the three of them make their way back to the main space at the library. She snaps her fingers and an illusionary Sunghoon sorting books in one of the libraries corners disappears with a poof. The library is empty right now, which makes sense, students usually don't come in to study till it's late at night, right now they really only come in once in a while to give back or borrow a book.

"Morning noona," Jungwon greets brightly, Sunghoon does the same and Ni-ki greets the younger sister with a curt nod.

"Where's Chaeyeong Noona?" Sunghoon asks, slumping against the bookshelf his illusion self was at and resuming it's book sorting duties (Sunghoon still needs to put in 45 minutes to and hour of work at the library - he gets payed, so really he doesn't mind, he even gets some studying done sometimes). 

"Some sorority thing," Chaeryeong says with a wave of her hands, "you know how it is."

Sunghoon snorts.

"Okay Hyung, we'll be going then!" Jungwon says. He's grabbed Ni-ki's hand by now (the two of them have never confirmed, but Sunghoon's always had a sneaking suspicion that they might be dating), and after Ni-ki also mutters out a goodbye, the two of them make their way out of the library, Jungwon's words of _"remember what Sowon Noona said!"_ echoing behind them. Sunghoon yells back an _"Okay!"_ (they all know he doesn't mean it). Sunghoon finishes up his book sorting duties (his illusion counter part hadn't left much for him to do) and slumps into the seat at the exchange desk. Chaeryeong grins at him, walking over to him and sitting on the table. "Those two dating yet?" She asks.

Sunghoon chuckles, "they haven't told me anything yet," he says, "but yeah I'm pretty sure they are."

"Oh, young love," Chaeryeong snorts, "speaking of," she continues, fixing Sunghoon with a stare, "that boy of yours came by today." 

"Boy?"

"The cute blonde one, with the piercings, who looks like he might be a soundcloud rapper."

"Ah, Jay."

"That's the one."

Sunghoon hasn't told anyone else about his suspicions yet, about how he thinks Jay and his friends and part of the governments newest superhero team (they're barely new anymore though, they've been around for almost a year), no one except his roommate Euijoo and that's because Euijoo is harmless and also lives with Sunghoon so keeping secrets from him is unbelievably difficult. Sunghoon hasn't even told Sowon yet, which in some way is perhaps breach of trust because really he knows she should know this things. Sunghoon justifies himself by saying that really he has no proof, but even so Sunghoon is pretty much 100% sure. Sunghoon hasn't quite figured out the exact reason he hasn't said anything. Maybe it's the pre-established attraction but Sunghoon likes to think he's not that smitten by the boy. Whatever it is, Sunghoon needs to figure it out quick, before it gets him caught.

"What was he here for?" He asks Chaeryeong.

"Here to return a book, he usually wants to talk when he stops by, so I made your illusion disappear and told him you went on a coffee break," Chaeryeong pauses to think, "he usually comes in a bit later, when you're already here, I was a little surprised to see him."

Sunghoon shrugs with a smile, "he's a nice guy."

"And kinda hot."

"Noona!"

"What? I'm right," Chaeryeong says with a shrug, "listen he looks like every bad boy fantasy I had in high school come to life - the bucket hats and the piercings and the absurdly expensive looking shoes? Yum."

"Noona, you have a girlfriend," Sunghoon deadpans.

Chaeryeong shrugs, "and if Ryujin saw him, she'd agree."

"You're the worst."

"Sure- ow!"

Sunghoon touches an ice cold finger to her neck.

* * *

Sunghoon meets Jay at least once a day, usually twice. Sometimes it's as himself, sometimes - with increasing regularity - it's as blizzard. Sunghoon doesn't quite know how he feels about the name just yet, the media had only just given it to him yesterday, but given that Jay calls him variations of Ice Princess and Elsa, Jungwon calls him Jack Frost, and Ni-ki calls him Yeti, really it could've been a lot worse. Sunghoon's only been doing this whole vigilante superhero thing for a couple months now, and really Sunghoon is a careful person by nature but teasing Jay on the job is just too much fun to miss out on. Besides, almost all his missions are simple retrieval missions, and while he can agree with Sowon that yes, he's getting a little reckless maybe, it's all going fine, right? Sunghoon may be as bold as to say it's going _well_.

What else seams to be going well, however, is Sunghoon and Jay.

Everyone on campus seams to have it in their heads that they're hooking up, or at least flirting, and obvious complication aside Sunghoon figures they're not wrong about the flirting part. Unfortunately the obvious complications are hard to put to the side - partly because Jay is completely unaware of them. He'd worried about it a bit in the beginning, because considering it had taken him about 2 weeks to figure out Jay and Jake were Flicker and I-LAND, really it wouldn't be too long before they figured out about him. Well, either Sunghoon's smarter than he thought he was or Jake and Jay are both incredibly dense, but as far as he can tell they know nothing.

Which like, thank god, but it does complicate the romantic angle just a little.

For how much bigger than him the whole _being-a-vigilante-superhero-to-breakdown-the-governments-corrupt-methods-of-dealing-with-supers_ thing is, perhaps Sunghoon thinks a little too much about its implications on his possible love life with the idiot who lives next door. The very cute, very sweet, very funny, idiot, who Sunghoon would have probably kissed by now if not for, well, _gestures-vaguely-at-everything_.

The world is a highway and Sunghoon never bothered to get a goddamn drivers license. 

When he walks into his dorm, Euijoo is there studying, as he usually is. Byun Euijoo is Sunghoon's roommate and also the nicest fucking guy Sunghoon has ever met and _also_ the only dude that know's Sunghoon's secrets. It's very _Miles-Morales-and-his-boarding-school-roommate_ but Sunghoon truly loves Euijoo and yes. Euijoo is also incredibly intelligent, pursuing his double major in political science and history, which is a nice difference from Sunghoon who possesses minimal academic capability and really took Literature because he likes reading and the college's lit professor is a member of The Ground. He's really not bad at it though, his professor just keeps in mind that most of his time goes into vigilante activities when checking his assignments. 

Euijoo only looks up from his books when Sunghoon throws himself onto the bed with a loud, loud, sigh.

"What did you do now?" Euijoo says, swivelling around in his shitty office chair.

"Nothing!" Sunghoon exclaims, "just got chewed out by my supervisor for being reckless."

"Again?"

"Again."

Euijoo chuckles, getting up from his chair and lying down next to Sunghoon on his bed. It's a terrible bed, quite frankly, the mattress is so thin that when Sunghoon turns on his side he can feel the bedframd dig into him, and the way it rattles when he shifts in his sleep - as it does now when Euijoo settles in next to him - is getting genuinely worrying. 

"Just don't die."

"Thank you Euijoo, how helpful of you."

Sunghoon stares up at the ceiling deep in thought. Euijoo knocks his fist against Sunghoon's head lightly, "what are you thinking so hard about," he says, "you'll exhaust that pretty little head of yours," he pauses, "emphasis on the little." Sunghoon kicks Euijoo against the legs. "Oh ha ha," he lets out, before fixing his gaze on the ceiling again, "Jay came by the library again."

"Oh?" Euijoo says, "Fuck."

"I know right."

Euijoo turns his body to face him, eyes questioning and wide in a classically Euijoo way. "You've gotta figure this thing out with him," he says, and Sunghoon scoffs because, well, duh. "I know you guys play for opposite teams and everything," Euijoo continues, ignoring him, "but like the dude obviously likes you and you're knee deep in like 20 layers of denial-"

"I'm not."

"Shut up and let me talk, anyway, 20 layers of denial, so you're obviously not going to make the first move but you'll like 100% say yes if he does - don't look at me like that, you know full well that it's true." Sunghoon groans, kicking Euijoo again. Of course, he gets kicked back. "It's not that easy," Sunghoon breathes out, "like he obviously has no idea I've been hijacking his missions everyday and I'm willing to bet he wouldn't like me so much if he knew." Euijoo shrugs, "I mean you've got a point but like, Jay seams dense as fuck and as long as you don't tell him what are the chances he's going to figure it out."

"For someone so academically intelligent you have terrible strategies."

"Fuck you."

"No."

They're silent for a second, before both of them collapse into giggles. Sunghoon isn't sure whether it's because of the conversation, the dilemma that is Byun Euijoo, or the unendingly strange situation that Sunghoon is in, but he clutches his stomach and laughs till it hurts anyway. Sunghoon doesn't know how long they do it but they do calm down eventually, heaving for breath and stomachs aching. Euijoo sits up slowly, stretching his arms over his head. He looks down at Sunghoon, who's still lying flat on his bed, and Sunghoon knows he's about to get lectured all over again.

"Okay but you've like got to figure this shit out because-"

"Yes Euijoo, I fucking know, can we please just get some food and drop this."

"Damn okay, Princess, let's go."

"Call me Princess one more time."

"You like it when Jay does it-"

"I think I remember telling you that I absolutely do not!"

"Whatever you say Princess-"

"That's it-"

Sunghoon tackles his friend to the ground. They go down to get ramen 15 minutes later. Euijoo doesn't call him Princess again.

**Author's Note:**

> the enhypen fandom needs more superhero fics and also more jayhoon fics so here!!!


End file.
